degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eli-Clare Relationship/@comment-6272714-20131123100840
I am so heartbroken, ugh. I've never shipped any couple more than this one. It's hard to see Eclare crumble into something so OOC it's unfamiliar. They aren't the same Eclare I shipped. The writers destroyed them. It's sad because I can think up multiple alternative ways their story could have gone. Alternative ways to develop them as people. An alternative fate...a better one. Eli should have grown to become a writer. A novelist, specifically. I would've settled for playwriter, too. But director? No. One thing that made me fall in love with Eli when I first got into Degrassi was his passion for writing. He was always a writer. His wordiness, creativity, wit. He should have been a writer. He was always supposed to be a writer. I think the writers actually made an appropriate decision to make Clare a journalist. She was always more of an editor than a creative writer, and I support her becoming a journalist. She showed signs of speaking up about issues and her passion for things she cares about, like when the Shep called her a little bitch and she exploited him to the entire school. So I'm completely happy and content with the writers' decision to develop Clare into a journalist. However, on the topic of alternative fates, I would've REALLY liked to see her become an editor instead. An editor for authors. She's always been fond of reading, and she even wrote her own creative pieces in the past (Madame Degrassi, lmao). She even edited Stalker Angel, which became a published piece. As unrealistic as this is, how awesome would it have been if Clare became Eli's editor? That would have been freaking adorable. Ideal and fanfiction-y, but adorable. In a preferable Degrassi world, Eli would not have EVER cheated. He would've had anxiety through-the-roof upon entering college, and that would've been his biggest obstacle excluding being apart from Clare. There could have been a plot about the temptation to cheat, but him NOT even remotely going through with it, let alone considering it. In a preferable Degrassi world, we would have seen Eli's grief over Adam's death. Although in this world, Adam would not have died. He would have gone on to become either a comic book creator, a video game developer, or a spokesperson/counselor for LGBTQ. He also would have made a full transition to male. I know Jordy wanted to leave and this wouldn't have been possible to show anyway, but it could have been mentioned, you know? Adam could have went on to do these things and get blackholed in the process. I would've accepted that over randomly killing him in what was mostly just a repeat of Eli's season 10 DTW storyline. -.- Maybe, him and Eli could have made a comic book together, what with Eli being a writer in this fantasy-scenario and Adam being a comic book artist. Again, a bit fanfiction-y, but still a cute idea. In a preferable Degrassi world, Eli would remain true to his dark, sarcastic, witty personality more so than the writers bothered with. The writers really watered him down a lot, and towards the end of his run on the show he seemed more like Munro than Eli. Also, Eli would remain true to his loyalty and care for the people he loves. He would not have cheated, I repeat.'' He would not have cheated.'' And instead of Lenore, he could have had a storyline about dealing with a roommate who is completely incompatible with you. They briefly touched on that with JJ, but I frankly don't think that even remotely qualifies as what I'm talking about. I mean a long-term, ongoing plot in which he's forced to make the living arrangement work. The writers could have shown drug temptation in college, too. Eli's known to turn to drugs to cope with his feelings. Being far apart from Clare could have steered him towards partying and drugs. Why couldn't we have had a realistic, in-character conclusion to Eclare's story? Why did the writers tarnish everything for cheap shock value? This couple was worth so much more. So much more...